Kościół Katolicki
Kościół Katolicki jest kościołem szatana przepowiedzianym przez Biblie . Wiara ta zadeklarowana została przez Mężów Bożych , Świętych płonących na stosach w raz z Biblią którą tłumaczyli , lub mordowani w inny sposób jako niewinni , przez Katolickich sług diabła . " Niechaj was nikt w żaden sposób nie zwodzi; bo nie nastanie pierwej, zanim nie przyjdzie odstępstwo i nie objawi się człowiek niegodziwości, syn zatracenia ''', '''Przeciwnik, który wynosi się ponad wszystko, co się zwie Bogiem lub jest przedmiotem boskiej czci, a nawet zasiądzie w świątyni Bożej, podając się za Boga. " - List do Tesaloniczan , 2:3 - 4 Kościół jest w nowym testamencie utożsamiany z Świątynią Bożą . Jednak Biblia daje obietnice sprawidliwości w dniu Sądu nad Kościołem antychsyta . " Czy nie wiecie, że świątynią Bożą jesteście i że Duch Boży mieszka w was? Jeśli ktoś niszczy świątynię Bożą, tego zniszczy Bóg, albowiem świątynia Boża jest święta, a wy nią jesteście. " - I List do Koryntian 3:16 - 17 Jednak tak długo jak istnieje szatan , do tego czasu Kościół Jezusa Chrystusa którym są wszyscy wierzący którzy są sługami jego , we wszystkich denominacjach , będą prześladowani przez niego gdyż szatan chce wytępić Kościół z powierzchni ziemi . Ziarno rośnie razem z kąkolem , a gdy nastanie dzień sądu chwasty zostaną spalone . ---- " Rozważając pochodzenie tego wielkiego kościelnego Imperium , można łatwo zrozumieć , że papiestwo to nic innego , jak duch upadłego Imperium Rzymskiego , siedzący w Koronie , na jego grobie " - Thomas Hobbses , 17 Wieczny Historyk, " Leviatan " published in 1691 " Rzymskie psudo chrześcijańśtwo zmusiło wielu wierzących , do ucieczki w góry w Europie i Azji Mniejszej , przed prześladowaniami i śmiercią . I tam trwali z dala od świata jako prawdziwy kościół Chrystusowy . " - The Principality Power of Europe , Adrian Hilton , strona 24 " W roku 1500 nie było ani jednego wolnej nacji w Europie - Wszystkie były pod tyranią Rzymu . Teraz jednak wolne jest aż pół Europy i Ameryka od tego nieznośnego ucisku . Znowu odrzyła nauka . Odkryto sztuke druku . Dzięki temu rozpowszechnia się przetłumaczone słowo Boże i jego komentarze jak nigdy wcześniej . Powstali potężni wykładowcy , ludzie tacy jak Mede , Izzac Sir Newton i Eliot . Reformacja Protestancka wywołała papieską reakcję . Statek Kościoła Protestanckiego ledwo co wyruszył w resjs i znalazł się na głębrzych wodach , kiedy to rozpętała się potężna wichura . Zmartwychwstanie pokonanych świadków Chrystusa w osobie reformatorów zostało skontrąwane z powstaniem z odchłani , wszelkiej złej mocy . Przebudzenie dusz przyniosło wojnę , kościelną i państwową . Wojnę Anathemas i wojnę niszczycielską . Uważajcie dobrzy reformatorzy ! Możecie wygrać , ale jedynie poprzez kłótnie i wstyd i rzeke krwii . " - H. Grattan Guinnes , Dziewietnastowieczny Histroyk , 1887 , Romanism and the Reformation " Rzymski katolicyzm jest zepsutą i totalnie zdesperowaną instytucją, zdolną jedynie do złośliwych występków w naszym budzącym się świecie . " - Historyk H. G. Wells , " Crunx Ansata " , strona 105 " Uważam, że jest on wszystkim, co najbardziej wrogie dla emancypacji umysłowej oraz stymulacji ludzkości. Jest to najbardziej kompletny i najlepiej zorganizowany system istniejących uprzedzeń i antagonizmów. Wszędzie na świecie zauważamy ignorancję i antagonizmy, jednak największy ich kompleks o największym prestiżu i najbliższym powiązaniu z tradycyjnymi instytucjami jest rzymsko-katolicki kościół. Okazuje wiele twarzy w stosunku do świata ale wszędzie, systematycznie walczy przeciwko wolności. " '- '''Historyk H. G. Wells , " Crunx Ansata " , strona 155 '" Nie sposób jest zaprzeczyć, że polityka kościoła rzymsko-katolickiego jest arcydziełem ludzkiej mądrości... Doświadczenie 1200 lat pełnych wydarzeń, pomysłowość i cierpliwa opieka czterdziestu pokoleń mężów stanu, podniosła tę politykę do takiej perfekcji pozwalającej jej zajmować pierwsze miejsce pośród inwencji mającej na celu ogłupianie i sterowanie ludzkością ".' - Niemiecki Luterański Historyk Leopold Ranke , " Historia Papiestwa " , 19 wiek '''Rzymski Katolicyzm nie jest już Chrześcijaństwem . Katolicyzm to wiara bez Chrystusa . Katolicyzm Rzymu jest gorszy niż ateizm . Ateizm nie uczy niczego , ale katolicyzm idzie dalej . Uczy zfałszowanego Chrystusa który jest przeciwieństwem Chrystusa . On głosi antychrysta .' - Fiodor Dostojewski " Idiota " , V.8. " Klątwa niszczyła wszelkie węzły, jakie łączyływyklętego z rodziną, ze społeczeństwem, odbierała mu dorobek jegopracy, cześć i poważanie, jakim się cieszył wśród obywateli. Wyklętyosamotniony, bojkotowany przez ogół, narażony na utratę życia, alboginął w tej walce nierównej, albo się musiał upokorzyć. " - Józef Putek , " Mroki Średniowiecza " , 1935 , Strona 4 " Aż do końca Wojny trzydziestoletniej , było 245 Papieży , w tym 24 antypapieży i - według urojenia długo uważanego za prawdę historyczną , jedna " papieżyca " . 19 Papieży opuściło Rzym , 35 rządziło za granicą , 8 żądziło nie dłóżej niż 1 miesiąc , 40 - 1 rok , 22 - do 2 lat , 54 - do 5 lat . 57 - do 10 lat , 51 do 15 lat , 18 - aż do 20 lat , a tylko 10 papieży rządziło dłóżej niż 20 lat . Z tych 245 papieży , 31 zostało uznanych za uzurpatorów i heretyków , podczas gdy pomiędzy tymi prawymi , 64 Papieży zmarło nagłą śmiercią , 18 papieży zostało otrutych , 4 uduszonych , 13 zmarło w różny sposób . " - E. Rosenow , " Przeciwko Panowaniu Kleru " , Tom I , Strona 42 " Henryk, nie przez gwałt, lecz przez mądre zrządzenie Boga król, do Hildebranda, bynajmniej nie papieża, lecz fałszywego mnicha. Na takie to pozdrowienie zasłużyłeś sobie dla obelgi, ponieważ żadnego stopnia w Kościele nie oszczędziłeś, lecz wszystkim im dałeś w udziale hańbę zamiast poszanowania, przekleństwo zamiast błogosławieństwa. Wystarczy z wielu spraw niektóre tylko i najznaczniejsze przytoczyć: przełożonych Kościoła świętego, mianowicie arcybiskupów, biskupów, kapłanów i pomazańców pańskich, śmiałeś nie tylko zaczepić, lecz także jak parobków nogami podeptać. To wszystko znosiliśmy z uszanowania dla stolicy apostolskiej. Ty jednak naszą pokorę przedstawiłeś jako lęk, zatem też sam śmiałeś buntować się przeciw naszej królewskiej godności, której wydarciem nam groziłeś, tak jakbyśmy państwo od ciebie otrzymali, tak jakby korona królewska albo cesarska w twoim, a nie w boskim ręku była, w ręku Pana naszego Jezusa Chrystusa, który do panowania nas, a nie ciebie do kapłaństwa powołał. Gdyż tak wyniosłeś się: przez chytrość, sprzeczną z ślubami zakonnymi, zdobyłeś pieniądze, przez pieniądze łaskę tłumu, a przez jego łaskę moc oręża, przez to dorwałeś się do siedziby pokoju, a nawet pokój z jego stolicy przepędziłeś. Także i mnie, który aczkolwiek nie byłem godny, to jednak między pomazańcami Pana dla władzy zostałem ukoronowany, znieważyłeś, gdy tradycja ojców świętych poucza, że tacy tylko przez Boga są sądzeni i z powodu żadnego potknięcia się usunięci być nie mogą, nawet choćbyśmy chcieli odsunąć się od prawdziwej wiary, od czego jednak jesteśmy dalekimi. Sam prawdziwy papież, święty Piotr, woła: Miejcie bojaźń przed Bogiem, czcijcie króla! Ty zaś, ponieważ Boga się nie boisz, bezcześcisz mnie, swego pomazańca. Święty Paweł powiada: Jeżelibym ja, albo anioł nawet z nieba, głosił wam inną ewangelię, aniżeli my głosiliśmy, niech będzie przeklęty. Ty więc, potępiony przez to przekleństwo i przez werdykt naszych biskupów i nasz własny, ustąp i opuść przywłaszczoną stolicę Piotrową. Inny wstąpi na tron apostolski, który poza udawaną pobożnością nie skrywa gwałtu, lecz zwiastuje czystą naukę Piotra. Ja, król Henryk z Bożej łaski, i wszyscy nasi biskupi mówią ci: ustąp! ustąp! " - Cesarz Henryk IV w Liście do Papieża Grzegorza VII, " Józef Putek , " Mroki Średniowiecza " , 1935 , Strona 4 " Od Roku 1183 poglądem kościoła było że jakie kol wiek odejście od jego doktryny , musi zostać ukarane śmiercią i to najbardziej okrutną przez ogień . " - XIX Wieczny Katolicki Historyk Von Dollinger thumb|left|Otto von Bismarck " Nigdy nie uległem złudzeniu, że katolicyzm jest reformowalny " - Otto von Bismarck, cytowany przez Jean-Paul Bled, "Bismarck: Żelazny Kanclerz", strona 135. thumb|left|Andrzej Frycz Modrzewski" Papieże...podstawiając wszystkim nogi do całowania, każą wypełniać swoje rozkazy i polecenia, jakby one pochodziły z tajemnych planów bożych...i zapomniawszy o tym, że są tylko ludźmi, pragną, by im przyznawano tytuły i cześć niemal boską " '- ' Andrzej Frycz Modrzewski, Polski Sekretarz Królewski, Praca zbiorowa, „Dzieje Polski a współczesność”, Wydawnictwo Książka i Wiedza, Warszawa 1966, strona 69 Świadectwa Nawrócenia na Biblijne Chrześcijaństwo Anthony Pezzotta, urodzony na północy Włoch, od najmłodszych lat pragnął być misjo- narzem. Aby zrealizować ten zamysł, w wieku 11 lat wstąpił do seminarium duchownego. Po 12 latach otrzymał tytuł magistra greki i bakalaureat z filozofii. Potem odbywał magisterskie studia teologiczne w Anglii, Niemczech, Hiszpanii, wreszcie w Rzymie, gdzie przyjął święce- nia kapłańskie. Wysłany na misje na Filipiny, pracował tam 15 lat, pełniąc funkcję dyrektora szkół technicznych oraz rektora niższego i wyższego seminarium duchownego. W chwili swego nawrócenia był tam wykładowcą teologii . Pastor Tony Pezzotta jest obecnie misjonarzem w Konserwatywnym Baptystycznym To-warzystwie Misji Zagranicznych (CBFMS). Wykłada w Azjatyckim Seminarium Teologicznymw Quezon City. Można do niego pisać na adres: Rev. Tony Pezzotta, CBAP, P. O. Box 1594,1099 Manila, Filipiny. " Na studiach teologicznych w Anglii zacząłem żywić poważne wątpliwości co do pewnychnauk mojego kościoła, których nie umiałem pogodzić z Pismem. Wątpliwości dręczyły mnienawet po święceniach, ale tłumiłem je, zajęty studiami i pracą wykładowczą. Plan zajęćmiałem tak napięty, iż niewiele czasu zostało na zgłębianie różnych spraw i na modlitwę. Podziesięciu latach wyczerpującego trudu pojechałem na rok do domu, do Włoch, aby odpocząći podreperować zdrowie. Tam wątpliwości odżyły i rozmnożyły się jeszcze bardziej, umoc-niłem się też w postanowieniu, by szukać zadowalającej odpowiedzi na niepokojące mniekwestie. Bez przerwy czytałem, wnikałem w słowa naszych wielkich teologów, wątpliwościjednak nie znikały, ciążąc coraz dotkliwiej. Po powrocie na Filipiny postanowiłem odłożyć na bok całą moją bibliotekę teologicznąi poświęcić się studiowaniu jednej tylko Księgi: Słowa Bożego, w szczególności zaś NowegoTestamentu. We wszystkich praktycznych sprawach Biblia stała się jedynym moim przewod-nikiem; to do niej odwoływałem się w ewangelizacji, nauczaniu, rozmyślaniach i lekturze.Niebawem czasie wątpliwości zaczęły znikać: jedna po drugiej znajdowały bowiem rozwią-zanie w moim studium Pisma.Pod koniec stycznia 1974 roku udałem się do Santa Cruz, na południe od Manili. Natkną-łem się tam na bardzo elegancką nową kaplicę Konserwatywnego Kościoła Baptystycznego.Nigdy dotąd nie byłem w kościele protestanckim, postanowiłem więc wśliznąć się do środkai rozejrzeć się. Ledwie znalazłem się wewnątrz, przywitał mnie jakiś sympatyczny wierzą-cy, nalegając, że przedstawi mnie pastorowi. Pastorem tym okazał się Ernesto Montalegre,wspaniały mąż Boży. Rozmawialiśmy parę godzin. Ja starałem się z całych sił zrobić z niegodobrego katolika, on zaś spokojnie odpowiadał na moje pytania. Nie zdołałem nawrócić gona katolicyzm, ale i on nie przerobił mnie na protestanta. Mimo to wiele jego wypowiedziuderzyło mnie, tak że po dwóch godzinach rozmowy miałem w sercu natłok wątpliwości.Zaczął się dla mnie czas gehenny: bezsenne noce, bezradność i przerażający brak odwagi,aby opowiedzieć się za prawdą Pisma. Powoli zaczynałem pojmować Prawdę, nie wiedziałemjednak, co mam począć. Aż nadeszła noc 20 lutego 1974 roku.Byłem w domu sam —i pierwszy raz w życiu szczerze się modliłem. Prosiłem Chrystusa,aby przejął panowanie nad moim życiem. Czułem się jak największy z grzeszników. Ktoś byćmoże spyta: Jaki tam ze mnie mógł być grzesznik? Fakt, nigdy nie paliłem, nie piłem, niezłamałem ślubów czystości. Nie miałem na koncie żadnych występków, za to wiele zasługw roli proboszcza. Lecz moim grzechem była. . . pycha. To ona nie pozwalała Chrystusowizagościć w moim życiu, bo bałem się reakcji biskupa. Myślałem: „Jeśli uznam Chrystusaza swego Zbawiciela, co na to powiedzą przełożeni? Co sobie pomyślą koledzy, studenci?Szanują mnie; nie wolno ich zawieść!” Brakowało mi odwagi na szczerość; szacunek ludziceniłem wyżej niż umiłowanie Prawdy. W tę jednak noc podczas modlitwy wzrok mój padłna taki oto fragment z Ewangelii Jana:„. . . Wszakże jednak i z książąt wiele ich weń uwierzyło; ale dla Faryzeuszów nie wyznali,aby z bóżnicy nie byli wyłączeni” (J 12,42).Te słowa przeszyły mi serce jak miecz obosieczny, ale dodały siły i odwagi. Byłem wolny!Tej nocy nie męczył mnie już ból i dojmująca niepewność strasznych ostatnich tygodni. Gdyobudziłem się nazajutrz, w głowie pojawił mi się obraz przyjacielskiego pastora baptystów.Ubrałem się szybko i pojechałem do jego kościoła. Rozmawialiśmy. Dał mi broszury i ulotki,które chętnie wziąłem. Już przy wyjściu odwróciłem się i spytałem: „Gdybym opuścił swójkościół, mógłbym zamieszkać zwami? Przyjęlibyście mnie?” Uśmiechnął się i odparł: „Mamywolny pokój, wierzący się tobą zaopiekują”.Pięć dni zwlekałem z decyzją modląc się i czytając Pismo. 26lutego uznałem Chrystusaza swego Zbawcę i Pana. Poprosiłem, aby przejął władanie nad moim życiem, miałem bo-wiem zamiar zostawić wszystko: samochód, bibliotekę, majętności. Napisałem do biskupalist z rezygnacją i zamieszkałem wśród moich nowych duchowych przyjaciół w Santa Cruz.3 marca o jedenastej publicznie wyznałem wiarę w Ewangelię i zostałem ochrzczony w rzeceSanta Cruz, płynącej tuż za budynkiem kościelnym. Muszę koniecznie napomknąć, że oddnia, gdy przyjąłem Chrystusa, nigdy nie pożałowałem tego kroku i nie odczułem tęsknotyza dawnym życiem. Dosłownie przepełniony radością, poznałem nieopisany smak wolnościod zwątpień. Parę dni po tym wydarzeniu odwiedził mnie pewien ksiądz, pytając: „Tony,jak mogłeś w ciągu zaledwie pięciu dni podjąć taką decyzję? Porzuciłeś kościół katolicki:dwadzieścia stuleci kultury, papieży, świętych, wszystkiego, czego się uczyłeś, co zawszekochałeś!” Odrzekłem mu prosto z serca:, Nie czuję się tak, jakbym coś porzucił; to jest,raczej tak, że gdy znalazłem Chrystusa, znalazłem wszystko”. Katolik, który przyjmujeChrystusa jako Zbawcę i Pana, opuści swój kościół, gdyż nie jest już rzymskim katolikiem.Jeśli wierzysz, że zostałeś zbawiony przez wiarę w Chrystusa, i jeśli uznałeś Jego Słowo zaostateczny autorytet, to nie jesteś rzymskim katolikiem, ale protestantem, nawet jeśli słowo„protestant” żle ci się kojarzy. Zbawienie przez wiarę i wyłączny autorytet Pisma to funda-menty protestantyzmu, przeciwstawne idei zbawienia dzięki uczynkom i sakramentom orazautorytetowi tradycji, za którymi opowiada się katolicyzm. Na koniec chciałbym zauważyć,że wielu katolików żywi do swego kościoła głęboki sentyment, nazywając go często „Matką”. Taka postawa i takie uczucia znamionują osobę, która za dawcę życia duchowego uważakościół, czyniący ją wierzącą przez chrzest i utrzymujący ją przy życiu duchowym dziękipozostałym sakramentom. Z Biblii wynika jednak, że to nie kościół tworzy wierzących, alewierzący tworzą kościół. A ponieważ to łaską przez wiarę stajemy się żywymi kamieniamiChrystusowego kościoła, to prawdziwym jego budowniczym jest Chrystus. " - Świadectwo nawróconego księdza Anthony’ego Pezzotty , " Daleko od Rzymu " , Richard Bennet , Martin Buckingham Marian Rughieg -''' Po nawróceniu , Włoch Mariano Rughi służył już Panu w Irlandii, Anglii, Stanach Zjednoczonych, a ostatnio w Kanadzie. '''" Moje przejście od rzymskiego katolicyzmu do Chrystusa nie nastąpiło nagle; był to długii niestety bolesny proces, rozpoczęty jeszcze na studiach w Asyżu. Raz na wykładzie z historiikościoła profesor omawiał sylwetkę Honoriusza I (626–638), jednego z wielu papieży, którzywedług kościoła katolickiego głosili błędną naukę. Honoriusz I wdał się w spór co do herezjimonotelityzmu, za którą sam się opowiadał, a wedle której Chrystus miał jedną wolę: swojąosobistą. Różniło się to od stanowiska Biblii, z której wynika, iż posiadał On wolę i ludzką,i boską. Trzeci sobór w Konstantynopolu (680–681 po Chr.) potępił wszystkich, którzyopowiedzieli się za monotelityzmem, a zatem także papieża Honoriusza I. Przeżyłem wstrząsna myśl o tym, że kościół rzymski wiedząc o heretyckim zdaniu Honoriusza I sformułowałmimo to na I soborze watykańskim w 1870 roku dogmat o nieomylności papieża i głosi,iż papież jest całkowicie nieomylny w definicjach i dekretach wygłaszanych ex cathedraw sprawach wiary i obyczajów. Dowiedziałem się, że wedle jasnego orzeczenia ojców tegosoboru ten niedawno ogłoszony dogmat obowiązywał zawsze, nieomylni byli więc wszyscypapieże, od św. Piotra po ówczesnego Piusa IX. Wszyscy oni mieli być natchnieni przezBoga, a ich sukcesja miała pochodzić z tego samego boskiego źródła. Spytałem profesora,jak pogodzić z tym fakt, że poglądy Honoriusza I kłóciły się z nauką kościoła. Odparł, żeHonoriusz I istotnie głosił błąd, ale czyniąc to przemawiał nie ex cathedra jako papież, leczjako prywatny teolog W seminarium nie wiedliśmy ściśle zakonnego trybu życia, choć musieliśmy podejmowaćpewne pokuty i ofiary. Należały do nich post i powstrzymywanie się od różnych rzeczy;musieliśmy też spowiadać się, praktykować medytację i uczestniczyć w rekolekcjach ducho-wych. Mimo to uczono nas, że nie możemy być pewni zbawienia; jeden bowiem z dogmatówkościoła głosi, iż ten, kto twierdzi, że jest pewien zbawienia, jest bezsprzecznie zgubiony.Widziałem, iż kościół przeczy sam sobie; ale przez jakiś czas zmagałem się z wątpliwo-ściami samotnie. Wreszcie, udręczony, postanowiłem zwierzyć się spowiednikowi. Odpowiedżbyła krótka i sucha: „Synu, te myśli to diabelska pokusa”. Pojąłem, że kościół katolicki chceprzekręcić prawdę, przekonanie płynące od Ducha Świętego zwąc dziełem diabła. Ale do peł-nego przekonania było mi daleko. Wiedziałem co prawda, że werset 3,16 z Ewangelii Jana,który podałem na poparcie mych wątpliwości, to mocny fundament, a jednak przyjąłem ko-lejną lekcję pokory i ślepego posłuszeństwa wobec kościoła. Zalecano mi ślepe posłuszeństwo,ale nie Panu Jezusowi Chrystusowi, tylko kościołowi.Zaprzestałem już wtedy regularnego spowiadania się. Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie przepa-dałem za tą praktyką, odbywając ją bardziej z przymusu niż z wewnętrznego przekonania.Czasami wizyta w konfesjonale okazywała się dokuczliwym brzemieniem i okrutną torturąsumienia. To ważne. Zdaniem Rzymu spowiedż daje grzesznikowi komfort psychiczny, bowyrzuca on z siebie winy w obecności księdza, ten zaś rozgrzeszeniem uwalnia go od wy-rzutów sumienia. Prawdą jest, że pociecha tego typu może nastąpić, ale nie trwa ona długobędąc tylko ulotnym uczuciem. Pięć lat byłem księdzem. Może się wydać, że to niedługo;wystarczy jednak, by dowiedzieć się sporo o spowiedzi ikonfesjonale. Wysłuchałem spowie-dzi wielu ludzi; w tym niemało znajomych. W niektórych widziałem szczerość i pragnienieuwolnienia od tego lub innego dokuczliwego grzechu czy wady, mimo to zrozpaczeni musielido mnie wracać tydzień w tydzień, wyznając wciąż te same grzechy, nieraz wstydliwe i dlanich samych wstrętne. „Czemu nie zaznam wyzwolenia?” — pytano mnie z boleścią. Jakospowiednik miałem zadanie uspokajać ich, nigdy jednak nie potrafiłem dać im pewności; niepotrafił tego zresztą nikt na moim miejscu. Ksiądz może powiedzieć grzesznikowi, że brakmu szczerości bądż że nie spełnia on warunków ważnej spowiedzi. Czasami może zagrozićodmową sakramentalnego rozgrzeszenia za uporczywie popełniane grzechy. Nietrudno sobiewyobrazić skutki, jakie ta tyrańska metoda może wywrzeć na spragnionych, choć ślepychduszach.Przypomina mi się przepiękne wydarzenie z życia Jezusa: spotkanie z Samarytankąu studni Jakuba. Oto jest odpowiedż dla spragnionych dusz, ale ludzie zmuszani, aby u księ-dza szukać ugaszenia duchowego pragnienia, odpowiedzi tej nie znajdują.„. . . rzekł do niej Jezus: Każdy, kto pije tę wodę, zasię będzie pragnął”. Rzymskokatolickaspowiedż jest jak woda ze studni Jakuba: jeśli ugasi pragnienie, to tylko na chwilę. Jezusnatomiast mówi:„Odpowiedział Jezus i rzekł jej: Każdy, kto pije tę wodę, zasię będzie pragnął; Lecz ktoby pił onę wodę, którą ja mu dam, nie będzie pragnął na wieki; ale ta woda, którą ja mudam, stanie się w nim studnią wody wyskakującej ku żywotowi wiecznemu.” (J 4,13–14).Oto prawdziwe źródło wiecznego zaspokojenia: Jezus Chrystus. On zna ukrytą potrzebęgrzesznika, jest wodą dla każdego z nas. On rzekł:„Pójdżcie do Mnie wszyscy, którzy jesteście spracowani i obciążeni, a Ja wam dam uko-jenie” (Mt 11,28; BW).Wezwanie to płynie prosto zBożego serca; żaden ksiądz, biskup, papież nie da nam tegowewnętrznego pokoju, którego sam nie posiada. Człowiek będzie spragniony, przytłoczonyi bezradny dopóty, dopóki sam Bóg go nie napoi. A wtedy, jak strumień wypełniającystudnię, dar Boży stanie się źródłem licznych błogosławieństw i obietnicy życia wiecznego.W swych poszukiwaniach stanąłem przed osobistym problemem. Nieraz już chodziła mipo głowie myśl o porzuceniu kapłaństwa, ale odpychałem ją jak ohydną pokusę. Kończyłemakurat studia i szykowałem się do święceń. Wiedziałem, że będzie honor to dla bliskich, bow kraju katolickim ksiądz w rodzinie to powód do wielkiej dumy. Wyobrażałem sobie, jakbardzo rodzice i przyjaciele wyczekują dnia prymicji. Wiem, że miałkie były to argumenty;ale wtedy nie znałem jeszcze Jezusa Chrystusa jako Zbawcy i Pana i nie czułem się nasiłach, by podążyć za głosem sumienia. Przyjąłem święcenia i zostałem księdzem. Posłanomnie na wikariat do jednej parafii. Pracę zacząłem zzapałem; nowe sukcesy przyćmiły starezwątpienie. Cieszyłem się atmosferą pracy parafialnej, a nowe otoczenie dawało swobodę,jakiej nie miałem w latach studiów. Zacząłem śmielej sięgać po Biblię oraz inne książki,zabronione przez kościół. Potem, już jako proboszcz, miałem kontakt z różnymi ludżmiinieraz wdawałem się z nimi w dyskusje na tematy religijne.Raz, podczas szczerej rozmowy z pewnym franciszkaninem, doznałem wstrząsu: Roz-mówca mój przechodził podobny do mojego bolesny proces wątpliwości co do zbawienia.Zacząłem się zastanawiać: „Jeśli kościół rzymski to jedyny prawdziwy kościół Chrystusa, tojak to możliwe, że jeden z jego najznakomitszych wyznawców, człowiek uczciwy i wstrzemięż-liwy, wątpi w swe zbawienie i cierpi duchowe udręki?” Wątpliwości ożyły. Wpadłem w kolejnykryzys duchowy; tym razem miał on jednak doprowadzić do wyzwolenia. Bezpośrednim jegoskutkiem było jednak to, że msza, konfesjonał i inne obowiązki kapłańskie stały się dla mniedotkliwym brzemieniem.Jakiś czas szukałem zapomnienia w rozrywce. Zacząłem tracić poczucie obowiązku i zewstydem patrzyłem, jak skłaniam się ku zwyczajom tego świata. A przecież potrzebowałemnie rozrywki, tylko oczyszczenia, nie przyjemności, lecz odnowy duchowej. Potrzebowałempo prostu Jezusa Chrystusa. Czy kościół był w stanie zaprowadzić mnie do Tego, Którywyzwoli mnie z tej straszliwej sytuacji? Nie, Rzym potrafił tylko wymierzyć odpowiedniąkarę kanoniczną — zesłano mnie na tydzień do klasztoru. Nie była to jednak właściwakuracja na mą dolegliwość. Nadal samotnie zmagałem się w bitwie, która z góry wyglądała naprzegraną. Lecz jednego dnia błysk Bożej światłości obnażył ciemność mej duszy. Po namyślepostanowiłem opuścić parafię i rodziców i jechać do Rzymu. Nie miałem żadnego planu,nie miałem też w Rzymie nikogo, kogo mógłbym prosić opomoc. Ale już pierwszego dniamoja determinacja została nagrodzona: nieoczekiwanie natknąłem się na episkopalny kościółmetodystyczny. Dane mi było od razu porozmawiać zpastorem, przed którym otworzyłemserce i zwierzyłem się z rozpaczliwego położenia. Wkrótce jednak miałem się przekonać, żeopuszczenie kościoła rzymskiego nie jest proste.Układy Laterańskie z 1929 roku stały się wielką przeszkodą na mej drodze. Punkt 2artykułu 5 głosi: „Kapłanów-odstępców oraz osób poddanych cenzurze nie można pod żad-nym pozorem wyznaczać na nauczycieli ani dozwalać, aby nadal prowadzili tę pracę; niewolno im piastować urzędów ani też zatrudniać ich jako urzędników w miejscach, gdziemają bezpośredni kontakt z ludnością”. Znaczyło to, że muszę wybierać między rezygnacjąz wszelkiego życia publicznego a opuszczeniem kraju, rodziców, wszystkiego, co mi drogie.Wyjście drugie było bolesną ofiarą, ale otrzymałem dość siły, by je wybrać, Bóg zaś w prze-dziwny sposób otworzył przede mną drzwi. Pastor metodystów przedstawił mnie profesorowiE. Buonaiutiemu, byłemu księdzu, który na mocy Układów Laterańskich musiał opuścićstanowisko wykładowcy religioznawstwa i został poddany cenzurze kanonicznej. Człowieków porozumiał się w moim imieniu z towarzystwami protestanckimi w Szwajcarii, Francjii Niemczech, usiłując znależć miejsce, gdzie mógłbym się udać na wygnanie z Rzymu. Mijały tygodnie i miesiące, i wydawało się, że nie ma szans. Ale Bóg postawił na mejdrodze byłego księdza, pastora M. Casellę, pracującego wtedy w jednej z parafii IrlandiiPółnocnej. Było to zaiste zrządzenie Boże. Doktor Casella pisał do profesora Buonaiutie-go o jakiejś książce, napomknął jednak i o tym, jak z pomocą dublińskiego towarzystwaewangelikalnego, zwanego Towarzystwem Ochrony Księży (The Priests’ Protection Society),zdołał opuścić kościół rzymski. Odpowiadając na jego list, Buonaiuti opisał moją historię.Tak rozpoczął się ostatni etap mej wędrówki. Towarzystwo Ochrony Księży zapewniło migruntowny kurs z zakresu teologii reformowanej w Trinity College w Dublinie, opłaconyprzez Irlandzką Misję Kościelną (Irish Church Missions). Chcę wyrazić najgłębszą wdzięcz-ność Towarzystwu Ochrony Księży, bo pomogło mi wyjść z ciemności Rzymu ku światłościEwangelii. Opuszczenie Włoch, a zatem rodziców, przyjaciół i wszystkiego, co mi drogie wiele mnie kosztowało; skoro jednak postanowiłem słuchać przede wszystkim głosu Boga,a nie głosu ciała i świata, cierpienia przemieniły się w radość. Zwłaszcza że skończyła się mojaduchowa wędrówka od życia grzesznego ku osobistemu poznaniu Żywego Chrystusa. Chcępodziękować Irlandzkiej Misji Kościelnej, bo w jej dublińskich progach uczono mnie czytaćSłowo Boże, a me oczy otwarły się na światło Ewangelii. Prorok Izajasz opisał właściwąpostawę przed Bogiem:„Jedynie u Jahwe jest sprawiedliwość i moc” (Iz 45,42); %nie ma takiego wersetu!!¡apostoł Paweł wyjaśnia, że sprawiedliwość Bożą otrzymuje wierzący przez wiarę:„. . . Lecz teraz bez zakonu sprawiedliwość Boża objawiona jest, mająca świadectwo z za-konu i z proroków; Sprawiedliwość, mówię, Boża przez wiarę Jezusa Chrystusa ku wszystkimi na wszystkie wierzące; boć różności nie masz. '” (Rz 3,21–22).Paweł ukazał jasno grzeszny stan człowieka, głosząc naukę o łasce Bożej, dawanej darmo,bez względu na zasługi,„Albowiem wszyscy zgrzeszyli i nie dostaje im chwały Bożej. A bywają usprawiedliwienidarmo z łaski jego przez odkupienie, które się stało w Chrystusie Jezusie.” (Rz 3,23–24).Dzięki łasce przez wiarę dokonała się między Bogiem a mną niezwykła transakcja. Mogębez wahania rzec:„. . . Owszem i wszystko poczytam sobie za szkodę dla zacności znajomości ChrystusaJezusa, Pana mojego, dla któregom wszystko utracił i mam to sobie za gnój, abym Chrystusazyskał, I był znaleziony w nim, nie mając sprawiedliwości mojej, tej która jest z zakonu, aletę, która jest przez wiarę Chrystusową, to jest sprawiedliwość z Boga, która jest przez wiarę.”(Flp 3,8–9).„Tak zgłupiał każdy człowiek, że tego nie zna, iż pohańbiony bywa każdy rzemieślnikdla bałwana; bo fałszem jest to, co ulał, i niemasz ducha w nich. Marnością są, a dziełembłędów; czasu nawiedzenia swego poginą.” (Jer 10,14–15).Z bólem wspomnę tu o czymś, co wypada mi nazwać wielkim rozczarowaniem. Po przy-jeździe do Anglii, zawsze uważanej przeze mnie za „krainę Biblii”, dostrzegłem, że ostało siętu niewiele prawdy biblijnej. Nauka Rzymu wkrada się wszelkimi sposobami, a otwierają jejdrzwi tak zwane kościoły biblijne. Praktyki katolickie rozgościły się w kościołach, a ludzienie dostrzegają swej grzeszności, zasmucając Boga. Duch Święty smuci się z powodu rzym-skiej czci dla obrazów, tak łatwo przejmowanej przez kościoły biblijne. Jakże wielka jest dziśpotrzeba świadectwa protestanckich chrześcijan, którzy wskazaliby na grzeszność tego kultu!Wierzę, że póki członkowie kościołów nie zniszczą swoich bożków, póty nie doświadczymyprawdziwego biblijnego przebudzenia.„A nie spółkujcie z uczynkami niepożytecznemi ciemności, ale je raczej strofujcie.” sEf5,11). '" - Świadectwo nawróconego księdza Mariana Rugiego , " Daleko od Rzymu " , Richard Bennet , Martin Buckingham Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki